


Soon We'll Be Found

by GodAndMonsters



Series: SwanQueen Ficlets [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAndMonsters/pseuds/GodAndMonsters
Summary: Very short one-shot.“How the stars make you feel?” Emma asked while playing with the brunette’s fingers on her chest.“Lost,”“And lost is bad?” Emma smiled





	Soon We'll Be Found

"What do you see?” The blonde asked her as they laid on the ground, only a worn out blanket beneath them. It was so cold, so dark and the only sound beside Emma’s salty voice was the cracks of the trees. It was kind of terrifying and calming at the same time. 

 

“The stars,” Regina answered, cuddling closer to the warm body beside her.

 

Emma just rolled her eyes, her lips so close to dark locks that the small hairs moved when she finally spoke again “Yes, but what the starts look like? , what they make you feel?”

 

“Yellow shining dots?” Regina tried, her nose scrunching when the words reached her ears, god she was annoying even herself now.“What do you see?” She moved a little, looking at the blonde’s face.

 

“I see everything,” her pink thin lips turned into a wide hopeful grin and she just stared at the sky for a few moments, not moving an inch.

 

Regina studied her for a second before she laid back down, claiming her spot on the blonde’s chest. Sometimes Emma was a riddle she just couldn’t solve.

 

“ I love the starts,” Emma finally spoke again, her hands squeezing the brunette shoulder before pulling her closer to her and kissing her hair. “I love you,”

 

“I love you too” Regina answered “But I really don’t get you sometimes,” she sighed “I kind of hate the stars, in the Enchanted Forest we used it to navigate, I sucked at it,”

 

“How the stars make you feel?” Emma asked while playing with the brunette’s fingers on her chest.

 

“Lost,”

 

“And lost is bad?” Emma smiled

 

“Yes?” It came as a question and it confused the brunette that Emma would even ask that of course lost is bad, they both knew how bad lost was, they were both there.

 

“Lost gave me you, lost gave me Henry, without being lost we can not be found,”

 

“But if we always had each other-“

 

“No one can always have something,” The blonde cut her off, “Even a child must wait nine months before he gets to meet his mother,”

 

“But he always had her,” Regina deadpan.

 

“But he won’t always have her, the stars remind me that nothing is eternal, it’s ok to be lost because it means you can be found,”

 

“You are a fool, Emma Swan,” Regina breathed into the crook of her neck, “You are a fool but I love you, almost as much as I hate the stars,”

 

“Love you too,” Emma whispered and kept her gaze lock on the stars above them, a small content smile on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr, I’m godandmonsters1996 :)


End file.
